


The little Merman

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Major Character DeathSSSSS, the first ch is fluffy, the second is HELL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Mermaid AU) Akaashi is Ariel and Bokuto is (Akaashi's fishing) Prince</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite fic so far so enjoy~

Akaashi wore a purple fuchsia above his right ear that he bought from the florist, Sarukui. Garbed on his waist was an aphotic blue cloth that camouflaged a contusion he'd gotten from his dresser. The last item he wore was a peach colored side bag that would later hold many shipwrecked items. 

Akaashi's tail was an aqua color reminding everyone, in particular Akaashi, of his late father, King Triton. He was the only one of his brothers who's tail was a different colorー theirs being, what made the family royal, a deep and sweet blue that no other mer-person could conjure. 

Akaashi was bullied for his fin and eye color because the King would give him more attention than anyone else in the sea had gotten. Everyone had disdainful looks for reasons he couldn't quite yet understand. Akaashi wanted the entirety of the sea to be happy yet the inimical mer-folk were hateful and Akaashi was forced to resign the idea.

Another outcast that was around was a lone flounder named Yamaguchi. The two of them were the best of friends. They would share gossip about the kelp in The East and told scary stories from The West. Akaashi and Yamaguchi didn't really like each otherー and they didn't hate each otherー but many sea creatures didn't want to give unworthy things their precious time. After a while they decided to stay friends; they came to understand that if they're both alone why not be alone together. 

The two friends collected trinkets that demanded their attentionー mostly from sunken ships or from Hinata the seagullー after they got seized, the trinkets make their way to Akaashi's cove that has many surfaces to place items.

The latest mischief that they were about to embark was a ship that had been sunken earlier. It descended that morning and third parties were sure to obtain the treasures if they hadn't snitched them first. 

Akaashi knew what he wantedー a box that has a spinning human with a song that plays when opened, a gold _dinglehopper_ to finish the set of three and a shiny chain that Akaashi saw on a human woman onceー and would not stop looking.

Yamaguchi did not necessarily want anything from the wreckages they had attended but he did like to explore, not alone, that is. The only thing Yamaguchi ever pleaded Akaashi to get was a small clear plastic ball with colored specks for his parents.

"Akaashi, what's this?" Yamaguchi commented from the depths of the torn kitchen they searched. 

"Let's see," Akaashi's tail streamed through the stale water, "The last golden dinglehopper! This completes my collection of dinglehopper's! Thank you Yamaguchi." Akaashi was very happy to have yet another collection completed. He placed the dinglehopper into his bag after cloaking it with a twilled sheet. To find the music box with the spinning human in it would be a more arduous task.

The dining rooms, bedrooms and bathrooms, lounge areas, as well as the kitchens on the sunken ship contained no music boxes whatsoever. While searching the expanse of wasted space, Akaashi discovered a necklace with an alluring blue stone heartened to the center of a gold metal. It was an exquisite piece to cast a glance atー obviously, Akaashi snitched it for his second find. 

The amount of fish within the sunken treasure had been declining ever since the Captain's room had been searched. the Captain's room collected a few items Akaashi wouldn't mind to swipeー the Captain's hat as well as an embellished cane with a carved owl head on the top. Akaashi recognized a grave mistake he had overlooked and grabbed Yamaguchi, who was observing a pearl necklace, and tried to eschew the evil as the sharks commenced their attack. Nearly getting caught in an embrace of death; the barbed shark teeth yielding to nothing. The two decided to abandon the havoc for now. 

As their search for the day was over the time had come to visit Hinata, he could appraise various items that were brought to him. Hinata was a scruffy thirty year old seagull. He had lived an eventful life, at least from the stories that Akaashi has heardー Akaashi never believed his stories as they had always been illogical.

"Hinata! I've got something for appraisal. Mind if you put a price on it?" Akaashi chirped, springing out of the water to feel the sun's warmth bounce around on his scales, "Gonna sell it at the Seaclipse Market in a few days!". Akaashi wanted a fairly good price for the cane and cap. Although he needed more money, he didn't ask for the diamond necklace to be appraised as he wanted to wear it himself. He needed to pool some money for an outfit to the upcoming party at the palace. Akaashi yearned to make his own money for himself as he didn't want to owe anything to anyone. 

"Hmm, this is only a normal stick. Not of much value, the earth roamers might value it more, but, not down there." Hinata's appraisals were almost always correct. With him, it is either dead on correct or just completely bogus. Akaashi had confidence that these items would be very popular with the sea-folk. With the looming party ahead, the products would sell fast as they were garments. 

"The cap?" Akaashi questioned, ignoring Hinata's suggested price. 

"75 Sand dollars. Haven't seen much of these around..." He trails off. 

"It looks like a the weather is perfect for watching earth roamers," Akaashi urged the conversation to an end as the sun beat a wave of heat on top of the three, "shall we go now Yamaguchi?" 

"Yes, we also have to round up more items for the Seaclipse Market too." Yamaguchi almost forgot, "Oh, that's right! I have a pearl chain I found and wanted to know how much they go for?"

"Pearls, on the blackmarketー they were alive before getting strung upー can go for a lot since many fish don't like stealing from the hardworking clams. How many pearls are strung?" Hinata has a void for clam meat but tries to hide his hunger as he responds to Yamaguchi. 

"Here." Akaashi gives the strung pearls to Hinata. There were many pearls connected as one. A crown even could describe the object. It was a three row matinee length necklace that was a mixture of translucent silver and faint pink. 

"There are at least one hundred pearls here... Even one pearl could go for up to fifty Sand dollars... Five thousand, about or around that price." Hinata pressed a guess. 

"That's a lot more than I had expected..." Yamaguchi got lost in thought as Akaashi pulled him along and thanked Hinata for the help. 

Akaashi remarked the fishing boat that approached the three friends. Before he realized the net encroaching on their path, he had just enough time to shove the dazed Yamaguchi out of the way. His bag fell to the coral dozens of feet below. 

"Come on guys, work's almost done for today. Let's get this catch into the vat." Bokuto Koutarou yelled as he pulled a rope to help raise the net brimmed with fish from the ocean. 

"Yeah, yeah Captain!" Kuroo Testurou taunted him as he opened the doors to the giant tanks. 

Akaashi was afraid of being crammed into a sac full of flopping fishー it made him claustrophobic. He really did not want to know what these _giant tanks_ were so he chose to make himself into a tight ball to look, fairly, smaller. 

The net was sliced open and many of the fish were taken out to be sorted on the doors as they made sure they caught only one species of fish. They sorted the fish fast. One batch took ten seconds to filter through. Five groups had left and only a few more groups would reveal Akaashi's form. He got picked sooner than expected.

"Is this a joke Captain?" A worker stated as he handled a large tail and yanked him from the net and a heavy Akaashi was revealed. Akaashi began to play dead. "April fools day was a few months ago, right?" 

The man found a rope that was used to hold sharks for gutting. He brought the rope to Akaashi's tail and looped it around a few times before tying it off. The man wound the rope and Akaashi started to get pulled into the air. His head hit the edge of the door and he bit his lip to not expose being alive. As he let his body go limp, his arms fell to the deck of the ship. The crew was very intrigued by the merman that lay dangled before them and started to touch his scales causing a gross feeling to wash over him. 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto charged, "No touching! You could be hurting him. Or her, although I don't see any breasts... Hmm?" Bokuto was curious but struggled to keep his hands off of himー he felt his fins, traced his scales and removed the cloth around his waist to observe the deep bruise believed to be from getting caught. Akaashi couldn't handle much more of the caressing touches and the curious looks he was gettingー he almost began to squirm from the tickles and shivers the touching caused him. 

"Hey, his eyes... are they moving?" A crew mate posted. 

Bokuto halted his didactic search of Akaashi's adipose fin to observe his face, still adorned with the fuchsia flower from Sarukui. He gently but forcefully opened his left eye to see if the pupil would contract to a light. It did.

He held Akaashi's face in his hands and placed his forehead against Akaashi's. He began to feel the growing heartbeat and felt the fishes breath stop for a few seconds. Bokuto moved away from him as he felt Akaashi start to mobilize. Akaashi then spat a mouthful of sea water at the mans face and started to flail trying to free his tail from the rope. This continual friction against his scales was hurting, a lot, almost about to break the skin. He stopped moving and brought his torso up to untie the knots. After half a minute, he freed himself but hurt his back as he swung into and crashed down connecting with the hard metal pipe holding him up. He cut his cheek on one of the screws and rolled to the edge of the ship while he stared at Bokuto who was lying opposite of him on the wood floor. He could not get off of the ship without help as the walls were too tall for his reach.

_The back of the ship_ Akaashi thought as he pulled himself along to the back of the ship as he believed the walls would be shorter back there as people often got on at that place. Bokuto realized what Akaashi was thinking and dashed towards the back as he was halfway over the side. 

"STOOOOPPPPPPP!!!" Bokuto sprinted and grabbed the arm he almost didn't catch, "haahー you'd've gotten killed if I hadn't stopped you! _Please_ don't be so brash." Bokuto was perspiring from the weight of holding an extremely heavy Akaashi below him. "Can I pull you up? Actually, can you even understand what I'm saying?" Bokuto was about to give up from the weight and hopelessness of the situation.

Akaashi didn't want to talk yetー talking to earth roamers was illegal and he could get exiled from the palace, even if he was royaltyー as the land roamers were scaring him. He nodded to Bokuto's question agreeing to be brought back up onto the ship. 

"Alright," he asserted as crew members arrived, "grab onto both of my arms and we'll work our way up from there". Akaashi swung his body over to reach the mermans right arm and seized his forearm. Bokuto pulled him up but it was a difficult task to complete. He jerked him up to get a farther grasp and was able to pull the two hundred and ten pound fish up exceptionally better than before. His naval reached the boat's edge and Bokuto switched his grip to under his arms that accidentally slipped into a hug of sorts. The switch in positions allow him to pull quicker than earlier and Akaashi came flying over the side and they fell onto the ship's floor, the quick motion prompted the fuchsia to escape Akaashi's hair and land beside the two.

The blow to their heads made them moan agonized moans. They landed on top of each other and Akaashi's tail was presently between Bokuto's legs causing both of them to blush. Akaashi tried getting up but being a fish made the task quite more difficult; he collapsed, again, onto Bokuto's stomach and got extremely flustered. After a while Bokuto returned the fuchsia to his hair. 

"Um... What's your nー" Bokuto began as Queen Madoka, Akaashi's mother, rose from the ocean and used her powers to capture Bokuto and drag him off the ship into the air. Causing Akaashi to launch back and land on one of the harpoons that was mistakenly left out. He coughed a lot of blood onto the deck and blacked out for an hour.

He awoke to find he was tied with a ball and chain in the courtroom. The crowd was large as the crime was against royalty. He couldn't see well but the convict had the same hair as Bokuto had had. He was handcuffed and held in a water bubble that allowed him to breathe and, for the moment, was put to sleep. Sleeping while suspended made Bokuto that much more gorgeous but he was soon to be woken up. 

"This crime was committed by assailant 'Bokuto Koutarou'. The crime: capturing a merman that is of royalty and placing harm unto them. There are several other crimes placed on him but this case is solely for the previously mentioned royalty kidnapping," The octopus judge hollered, "assailant, please state your name and age for the jury and guests present". 

"B- Bokuto... Koutarou. Twenty four." He stuttered and halted from confusion.

"What's going on here?! Mother!" Akaashi yelled throughout the courtroom. 

"This is a courtroom Akaashi!! Mind your manners." Madoka screamed as she held a fan to her face. 

"Please defend your case, Bokuto Koutarou-san." The judge ignored the pleading Akaashi. 

"We were fishing, like normal, like any other day, and I pulled our last catch of the day out of the water and we began to sort it into the compartments of fish. Then I get called over from putting the net away to a strung up fish. But it's not a fish, well it was a fish but it was also human," Bokuto was almost about to freak out from the pressure of pleading his case to a group of beings he has never met in his life. He could see that Akaashi was feeling horrible as he was scrunched up while he silently cried before him, "The others strung him up and I didn't let them touch him at all because I was the only one that was allowed to. I agree that he was hurt while on our ship but I did save his life. That is all that happened." Bokuto finished trying to end this as quickly as possible. 

Queen Madoka was obviously furious that the human was not held guilty. She obviously was still hung up because of the things that the humans did to her husband. She removed her pistol from her waist and aimed it at Bokuto. Akaashi was just in time as he squeezed out of the chain. 

"Hold your breath!" Akaashi gallantly claimed as he rushed over to Bokuto's side and grabbed him. He swam as fast as he could out into the open ocean leaving the courtroom and Madoka. Being underwater for so long was taking a toll on Bokuto as he cried out in agonyー the pressure from the depths was almost too much. The surface would only be fifteen seconds above them and Akaashi knew he would make it in time. 

He held Bokuto as close to his chest as he could and caressed his head as he reached the surface close to shore. He maneuvered Bokuto so that he was resting on top of him with his head out of the water as he swam to the beach. 

While he couldn't get far onto the beach he did get as far as he could and preformed CPR on Bokuto. This was the first time he had ever kissed a person, even though it was CPR it really felt like a kiss to Akaashi. He knew that Bokuto was still breathing so he never threw his hopes away. A few breaths into Bokuto got him conscious again and immediately he coughed out the water lodged in his throat. 

"Thank god!" Akaashi hugged the hell out of Bokuto who was still half dead. The gel in his hair had washed out long ago and presented the man more natural than with the oily gel. His clothes, a thin white buttoned shirt, the top button on it had been ripped off causing a portion of his chest to sneak through, and black pants that were rolled up into capris, were also as wrecked as the ship that Akaashi had plundered. 

"Heyyy~" Bokuto playfully grumbled as he lazily returned the hug Akaashi initiated. He glanced at his tail and noted there was a red mark around the end of his fin and was terrified that that was because of him. He hugged Akaashi tighter and produced a pained grunt as his back had also been injured before he blacked out. 

"I'm fine. It was my fault," Akaashi realized that this what hurting Bokuto as well as him, "so don't worry about it.".

"But..."

"I said I'm fine..." Akaashi whispered sweetly. 

Bokuto decided to take Akaashi to his home that was not five minutes from where they were. 

"Come on. I'll fix you up!" Bokuto picked them both from the sand and wrapped Akaashi's tail with his shirt to disquise him even a littleー the street he lived on was not very busy anyway. 

They reached Bokuto's room in no time. Bokuto places Akaashi on the bed as he starts a hot bath. Contemplating which bath tabs to use he reads the names: _soothing smooth_ and _messy mud_. He went with soothing smooth. His tub was excessively large and was thankful to the builders for their opulent taste. The tub filled as he recollects the time he had first moved in. As Akaashi's body was fairly bigger compared to Bokuto, there needed to be more bath tabs. He slit the tops of the packs off and handled fifteen tablespoon sized pucks. He placed his hands in the water rubbing all of the pucks to dissolve them. 

Akaashi didn't know what _warm_ water wasー ocean water without the saltiness? Was what Akaashi brewed in his thoughts. Bokuto scooped Akaashi off the bed and exercised caution with getting around the doorways. They reached the steamed room with the almost full tub. Bokuto bent down a little to let Akaashi test the water and he scampered up farther away from the bath water. Bokuto placed Akaashi on a stool while he took his pants off, exposing his boxer shorts. Oddly enough he wasn't embarrassed from this. He got in the bath halfway to show that it was fine, not as scary as he thought it was.

Akaashi was now convinced it wasn't as bad as thought to be. Bokuto stepped out of the water and re-scooped the merman up and carefully placed him into the bath that was able to fit all of his tail in with very little space left. Akaashi was finally allowed to rest from the stress the day had created. He sighed, closed his eyes and almost fell to a slumber.

Bokuto took a soft sponge and used an extra bath tab to produce a lather. He reached for his fin and Akaashi jolted. He let Bokuto continue when he saw that the only thing he was about to do would benefit him. 

The fin was a limb he needed to take perfect care of. He thought of the way he would want his own tail to be cleaned, that is, if he had a tail. Bokuto held the skin and took the lather over it cleansing the years of dirt and sea filth it contained. Akaashi was truly in heaven. Bokuto got to the beginning of Akaashi's tail and took a length of gauze to wrap around the wound he made earlier. Akaashi cringed. Bokuto slowed down to cause the least amount of pain. 

He finished placing the gauze on Akaashi and crept forward as he sponged the higher, more plentiful, scales. Akaashi's tail was a dirty aqua shade before and as the grime was slowly cleansed a beautiful sapphire blue emerged. The color was enrapturing Bokuto as the sponge swam over the scales. He was caught under a spell and didn't realize how far he had gotten. He glanced up at Akaashi to see his face was twisted into, what seemed to be, ecstasy. His cheeks flushed, eyes almost shut from the pleasure the sponge had given. Akaashi was breathing heavily, altering the steam in the room to a more erotic crossover, as Bokuto gazed from across the tub. He noticed where he was sponging, his anal fin, and got flustered from the act. 

"Waah! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Bokuto exclaimed as he jumped back. 

"It- it's fine... I can clean the rest of my fin." Akaashi was being strange as he stole the sponge from Bokuto's hand and urged him out of the room, "Haaah!" He let out a long-winded sigh and sank into the warm water embarrassed. 

Bokuto got a glass of milk from the fridge and sat at the kitchen counter. He immediately went a cardinal red as he remembered. He smashed his face onto the counter to divert his thoughts but realized he was bound to the thoughts. 

The glass fell to the floor breaking to a thousand pieces letting the liquid splatter all over. Bokuto let a sigh escape as he got up to make the tiled floor spotless once again. 

"Are you alright Koutarou-san?" Akaashi yelled from the bathroom as he pulled the plug from the drain initiating a fascinating water twister.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Bokuto picks the last shard of glass off of the floor and places it in the dust pan, "are you fine calling my first name?" He commented. Akaashi blushed from inadvertently calling his first name; he believed it had been his family name.

"I... Didn't know that was your... First name." He muttered quietly. 

"Are you finished your bath now?" Bokuto chimed as he double-bagged the broken glass, "if you are, I could help?"

"Yes, I'm finished. I need a hand to move to another room and to dry off. If that's fine with you." Akaashi added more politeness so he didn't seem to be too much of a problem. As Akaashi wallowed in self pity, Bokuto entered the bathroom equipped with a bath towel and his lean muscles. His muscles were wept with a thin sheet of steam as he moved about.

"Let's get this started!" He extended hand under Akaashi's back and his other, if he was human, to where his knees were. He held Akaashi as would a prince would a princess. Bokuto then thought they wouldn't fit in the doorway so he changed the position. He let go of Akaashi's fin, "here, your hand..." And directed him to hold onto his neck while his body would dangle in front of Bokuto. This setup would work, if Bokuto held Akaashi's hips to his own. It would be quite awkward but doable. Bokuto hadn't thought of Akaashi's anal fin pressing against his own extremity. The feeling was effecting them both. Thankfully the bed wasn't far from where they came from. The last movement Akaashi contributed was straitening his tail, accidentally resulting in Bokuto's legs buckling consequently making him collapsing onto the fluffy sheets with Akaashi. His hair fluffed out on the sheets. Bokuto's white and black strands gently dropped over his face. 

Akaashi lay there as Bokuto took his towel to the tail laying between his legs. He tried to not hurt Akaashi more than he had already accomplished. After Bokuto finished he tosses a glanceー well it was _meant_ to be a glanceー at Akaashi the mood turning more intimate as the time slipped on. 

A sensation occurs on Akaashi's tail like that of leaves departing from an autumn maple. A sound like a bunch of board game pieces grew from below. They both shift their eyes to it and see a cascade of scales revealing two muscly thin pale legs. Thousands of sapphire scales assent the bed, sheets and carpet. The minutes of silence grow as none know what to say. Ten minutes after, they exclaim in joy that Akaashi isn't only a merman but a human as well. 

"Come on! Try and stand!" Bokuto gestures but sees Akaashi's member fully revealed and runs to the closet to retrieve some boxer shorts. 

"??? What's wrong, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi questioned as he didn't know that he should be covered while in the present of others. Bokuto came back with a pair of boxer shorts and a nosebleed.

"Sorry... Let's see if you can walk Akaashi~." Bokuto played his nosebleed off like he was removing a stray eyelash while Akaashi ignored him and slid the, too short, shorts up his legs, snapping the band on his hips. Akaashi wasn't as interested with his cock as he was with his muscular thighs. 

Akaashi attempted to move one leg at a time but the attempt proved useless as they still seemed as one to him. Bokuto intervened by holding one of them in place so Akaashi could focus on moving a single leg. This also failed as Akaashi powerfully kicked his left leg, the one Bokuto had in his grasps, straight into his crotch. Leading him to tumble to the floor fixated on stopping the throbbing. Suddenly, a surge of nausea came over him and he began to feel horrible.

"Oh my god! Are you alright, Bokuto-san!?" Akaashi, worried, got up from the bed and seconds later joined him on the floor. They both paused and burst out into a crazy fit of laughter. "Falling face first onto this hard flooring hurts. _A lot_." Akaashi then chuckled at their clumsiness. 

"Getting kicked in the balls also hurts. _A lot_." Bokuto joked. He noticed how beautiful Akaashi looked when he smiled. As if Angels were tickling him.

"It _must_ hurt! I'm so sorry... I've never done anything like that before."

"Please don't smile like that Akaashi~..." Bokuto pleaded, "your cuteness is too much for me!" He leaned forward and plucked a minuscule kiss from Akaashi's lips that were cracked from smiling.


	2. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi gets frightened for two main reasons: 1. The kiss from last chapter and 2. Him not only being a merman but a human as well. This train of thought leads him...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, serial, from the writers point of view it gets real bad this chapter. (This ch is v sad and angsty)

Akaashi was bewildered for two very real reasons. One was due to his friend, Bokuto, kissing him. This sort of action, for Akaashi is something that is very sexual and should only be done once a deep bond is formed. This frightened Akaashi since he'd just met Bokuto and didn't know him all that well. He also didn't want to get too friendly because trust is something that he doesn't know much about yet. And Bokuto is a human above all.

The second reason Akaashi was stunned was because of him being a merman yet also being a human. This means that Akaashi has betrayed his family, Yamaguchi and everyone else. Horrible despair engulfs him as he thinks too hard. His feet move his body all the way to stand by the door.

"Where're you going?" Bokuto crossed his legs playfully. 

"Toilet..." Akaashi managed to say somewhat normally. He was vulnerable from his unintended betrayal. The more he thought about the incident the more unstable he became. He needed to leave the house. He didn't want Bokuto to see him when he was weak so weak. 

As the front door was ajar, the hallway of other rooms could be seen. He proceeded to remove himself from Bokuto's apartment while quietly shutting the door behind him. He didn't have time to fall against the door. He also didn't have the time to let a heavy sigh escape. The only thing Akaashi did was run. Running was challenging at first but he couldn't stop. He couldn't manage to stand square with anyone at this point. Alone was the only thing he could do. 

It's been five minutes since Akaashi left Bokuto's home and he was sure to be worried. Akaashi running away also would cause many people trouble and he hated that. He was royalty, Atlantica must be searching by now. But with the prior trial they must be ahead in their pursuit. 

Akaashi ran back to the sea shore and hid around a pile of boulders that was out of sight from most of the sunlight. Except for two eels who were slithering towards Akaashi as he paid no attention to them. They reach Akaashi and slither around him before they start scheming in unison. 

"Poor child. Poor, sweet child. If only there was something we could do. But there is something." They both say. 

"Who are you?" Akaashi asked. 

"Don't be afraid, child. We can help. Your wishes are nothing Kuroo can't conjure~" they, in unison, show Akaashi a hologram of a spinning merman. A lookalike to Bokuto. 

"I don't understand." 

"Kuroo has great powers."

"The sea witch? Why. No I couldn't possibly no. Get out of here! Leave me alone!" Akaashi throws his head down again to prompt them to leave. 

"Suit yourself. It was only a suggestion." They kick over a picture of Bokuto smiling pleasantly with his crew. They snicker as they depart. 

"Wait." Akaashi says throwing his useless pride away. He knew what to do. Only one wishful desire will settle all of this. 

"Yes?" These eels were very evil and cunning with their words.

\--- 

It's been more than five minutes and Bokuto is getting concerned with Akaashi's prolonged absence. He stretched and jumped up from the floor. He didn't want to intrude on Akaashi if he was using the bathroom so he schlepped his way along. 

"You alright in there?" No answer. Again, louder, "Hey Akaashi? Are you alright?" He was met with a another silence and waited. Still no answer, "I'm comin' in now" he opened the door to see darkness. Feeling the wall, he flipped the light switch and saw an empty room. The room was devoid of any sense of Akaashi being there. He didn't stop to think. He ran just the same as Akaashi. He didn't know Akaashi well enough but he knew he should check the beach where they came from earlier.

Bokuto was right as he stood near the place Akaashi had been before and called out to him but something stopped Bokuto. A tentacle halted his actions as he watched Akaashi's body transform into that of his natural form. He saw Akaashi's legs meld into one mass as his new scales revolved around him and clutched to his fins. The shade of his scales were a different blue, lighter and softer, as they were fresh. The sight was truly beautiful but he was left with an empty feeling as his friend was being taken from him.

He was brought to a shallow patch of water and was given an indescribable sensation that continuously kept climbing through his body. He looked to his right slowly as Akaashi dove far away from him into the depths of the sea. There was an octopus on the creatures lower half of its body and a human on the top portion that held Bokuto's body stagnant. Their tentacles suctioned all over Bokuto's bodyー were they looking for something or was it that they just couldn't stop touching and feeling his skin? Under his shirt, the tentacles began to search bumping over his chiseled abs. They, of course drifted to his tough hard thighs he achieved from the laborious work he did on the fishing boat every week. The thighs and their muscles were thoroughly felt and one tentacle wound its way around his neck to play with his face. The overall amount of pleasure present was about as many suctions the octopus had on his tentacles. There were a lot of suctions on this octopus. The octopus did look like they were almost fully grown. 

"Hmm? What do we have here?" The octopus wondered, "was that boy your friend?" He leered at Bokuto. 

Bokuto wasn't able to tell him to _fuck off_ but he did manage to bite hard into one of his tentacles deeply with his front teeth. He was bound even tighter as a result of the action doubling the unintentional pleasure it caused. After a few minutes of the continued play, the octopus told Bokuto to hold his breath and was then taken underwater. 

"I told you to hold your breath," The octopus stated as Bokuto showed him a scornful expression as he choked a mouthful of water up, "Well I haven't intro'd myself now have I?" He paused for effect, "I am the famous and fun Kuroo Tetsurou whose nickname by locals is 'Kuroo the Sea Witch'! Fun, right?" His cackle was very shrill in the small cave that was most possibly Kuroo's own. 

"How am I still alive underwater, Kuroo?" 

"No honorifics? I placed a spell on that spot of the cave that makes it a cage that's capable of holding humans. That must make you stuck between a rock and a hard place! Hah... AHahaha!" He couldn't hold in an unfounded laughter.

"Hypothetically, what would happen if I were to leave this cave?"

"Well... The pressure down here is more than what it was at your trial earlier. I don't suggest you leave without some sort of equipment." Kuroo shrugged and moved to fetch a jar full of crab legs. 

"... You were at the trial?" Bokuto got comfy within his cage and picked a handful of rocks up. He threw a rock out of the cage to watch them slowly drift to the caves floor. He didn't want to exert too much energy as he didn't know when he'd get out or even be fed. He was a little hungryー he hadn't eaten since five this morning and, last he had seen, it was now two p.m..

"Disguised, though... Want some crab legs or anything else?" Kuroo's tentacles fluttered with him as he fell onto his, perfectly sized for him, chair. 

"Kuroo-sama! We've got a costumer. It's Akaashi from the palace. He was on the beach curled up. What do we do?" Flotsam enters their hideout while jetsam waits with Akaashi outside. 

"AKAASHI!!!" Bokuto yells to warn him, "DON'T COMー" 

"Shut up. Damn owl." He threw an enchanted pearl at Bokuto and the cage disappeared. He was still there yet they couldn't see or hear him.

"Please! Don't listen to them!" Bokuto screams as loud as his voice could but it was redundant, "They're malicious..." He mutters as tears stream along his cheeks. Instead of ignoring their conversation, he pays most of his attention to it. Catching almost every single words that came from Akaashi's lips. 

"Just what can I do for you Akaashi-kun?" Kuroo pleasantly kneads. 

"I just want one wish."

"Yeees?" He purrs in anticipation for Akaashi's request. Enjoying how much pain now resides within Bokuto, he almost grins but keeps it in for the later pain he will cause the two. 

"I wish... that I had never met Bokuto-san. Like, if this day never happened, then I wouldn't be causing everyone to be in so much pain. I really don't want Bokuto-san to have anymore grief from me." Akaashi sinks to the floor and moves his hands to his face as bubbles of salty bits float around him. Just then, the glass surrounding Bokuto shattered and he was revealed to the caves visitors stunning Akaashi for a while. He flashed over there as fast as light hits the seas surface. Kuroo stays there slack eyed from surprise before shooting of a grin. 

"Ohoho~" he managed instead of releasing an ugly hysterical laugh. 

"Halt!" Strangers clad in armor burst into Kuroo's lounge. They push Kuroo to the floor and place an elbow on his neck putting him close to the brink of suffocation. Queen Madoka enters with her trident and swam with pride as the group stare up at her. She returned their looks with contempt and audacity filled glares.

The Queen looks to her left to see a man who she'd seen earlier. _Bokuto Koutarou_. She had animosity towards that man; he was human, hurt her precious son and looked like an owl. Now what she saw was something very unbelievable. That very man was turning into a merman. His legs twisted to one almost like they were being torn apart. His new scales popped out of his skin like blisters. His body was being torn apart almost unable to piece the parts together again. The first transformation would definitely hurt terribly. It was a horrible display to endure. He began to cough up blood as his body gets contorted against his will. Madoka sees Akaashi and Bokuto sharing a passionate kiss and embrace after Bokuto's transformation completes. That was the final push to set her off. She threw her trident at Bokuto and he was pinned against the rock wall while guards held Akaashi from getting in the Queens way.

"I will not tolerate this happening again! Guards, take this man to the chamber of torture!" She announced before leaving to return to the palace. Her eyes met Kuroo's and he managed a sarcastic _have a great day!_ expression and threw the guy who pinned him down across to the other side of the room causing him to cough. 

"I know something that'll help with your problem~" he chants merrily.

"Leave me alone." 

"Let's make a deal? You and I get some disguises and trash the place."

"... We're not trashing the place. It is my home." Akaashi didn't want to trust Kuroo too much as he _was_ hiding Bokuto from him not too long ago. The only way for Akaashi to be able to meet Bokuto, or even rescue, would be through Kuroo's cunning methods. He despised that part. 

They reach the site of the public execution that will take place in the backyard of the palace; The palaces backyard was an area where no fish could see in on an everyday wander. Fish never questioned it as they all felt a sort of unspoken truth. 

Kuroo and Akaashi seep through the security with only black capes and black sunshades on them, nothing else to conceal their identities. The seating arrangement is like an ordinary public gathering would be, proper and numerous. Palace guards were given the duty to round up amble citizens; they had too many seats and needed to fill them. An octopus was given the job to hang Bokuto as he would be out of water, to use gravity, and could somewhat maneuver on land better than the merpeople could. Twenty minutes of the guards gathering the amble citizens pass and they finally begin the 'ceremony'. They drag Bokuto from a chamber below the stage and he was met with air instead of water and his legs had long ago appeared. They must have beat him in the few hours he was absent from Akaashi.

Akaashi was told to not make a scene or disrupt the procedure so he followed Kuroo as he moved to the second row of chairs. His vision of Bokuto focuses and they see just how horrible the guards treated him while in the palace. The bruises along his face were black, blue and purpleー there's most likely more that are not able to be seen. As he lines Bokuto's body, the history of the few hours they were separated were clearly presented. The fact that Queen Madoka let this happen to her sons friend was horrifying and disgusting. He pays attention to the mark on Bokuto's collarbone which probably meant that it was broken. 

The guards dragged him and threw him to the stage floor as he moved a few lagging moments later. The action spurred the thought that he was not just physically tired but mentally tired as well. He could be seen panting heavily at the rough treatment he was dealt. He sat there lifeless not caring what would happen to him and looked up at the fish and rays that passed over top the palace. They glide along with the currents made by the natural flow of water. At least one thing was beautiful in the end.

Bokuto saw the crowd seated in front him and used his eyes to surf it. His eyes glazed them over and over to find them stop at the second row nine seats in from the right. Squared to the stage. He couldn't be lifeless anymore, not lifeless as Akaashi watched him get hanged. Watching this would literally destroy him. Bokuto didn't want to have Akaashi fall in love with him as he sat at his deathbed. He couldn't bear putting that into Akaashi's heart. Bokuto's face was now lined with tears. He didn't want to die, not yet at least. He couldn't cause someone to have grief from his own actions. 

"This man has hurt Queen Madoka's son, Akaashi Keiji, repeatedly and had taken him from his home. His name is Bokuto Koutarou and he will be given Capitol punishment!" A guard announced to the crowd that wait patiently. 

They began attaching the noose to the top of the three pillared death machine. A special assistant needed to come make sure that the noose would be powerful enough to kill me and withstand a specific weight. They pulled Bokuto along the platform and placed the noose around his neck and stood him up straight.

Akaashi's heart was beating too fast, he couldn't help it. He didn't know what to do. His heart was aching more than it had ever been. Strangely enough, his heart ached more this time than when his father had died years past. There was an ominous feeling that swept over. Everyone could feel this ominous entity that was cast over them. Akaashi leapt up from his seat and dashed into the isle, he opened his mouth to stop Bokuto's inevitable death but Kuroo covered his words and pushed him to the floor to quell his movements before the guards could take notice of the two. They slowly crept up to the edge of the stage. Just as they opened the doors to hang Bokuto, Akaashi hears Kuroo mutter something like _douleur, gros corps... Oui~._ Is that French?

The doors open and Bokuto drops down and the weight starts to bend the six by six inch beam. Bokuto starts kicking and thrashing while the wood pillar above creaks under his weight. This isn't right. Akaashi is worried, he looks at Kuroo who has a strange expression. Akaashi goes to put his hand on Kuroo's back to comfort him but Kuroo begins shaking as he then lets a loud roar of hysterical laughter. He turns back to Bokuto who now hangs there more lifeless than he was earlier. 

_Retour._

_Did Kuroo-san do this? He's muttering stuff in French._ Akaashi loosely thought. He ignored that for now and looked as the hangmen cut the noose to allow Bokuto's limp doll-like frame to smash against the floorー Blood splattered everywhere: the beams, the latter and Akaashi as well. Akaashi watched his love's body slowly stop twitching as he lost a part of himself. 

"Come with me Akaashi-kun." Kuroo said as Akaashi was guided by his tentacles without a thought. 

The cave, to Akaashi, looked like a place that he would never have to leave once entered. He could be here forever. The darkness take him in as family. No one to bother him except his hunger and loneliness. Now, Akaashi wasn't even moving with thought, he moved idly, absentmindedly. He did not want to be annoyed for that would mean he'd start to think and despair even more. He and Kuroo ingress the cave finally. 

"Let's see... Ohoho~ I've got it!" Kuroo chuckled, "Akaashi-kun, I can awaken your beloved Bokuto-san for you." He began. 

"How?" His eyes slowly gained the catchlights they used to support. He waited for an answer but he also didn't want to get his hopes up too far. Akaashi didn't get far with stopping his hopes from climbing.

"Kuroo's conditions are: to hand your voice over to me; If he dies at any point after our contract is signed, you will not get your voice back. And, if the product, in your case, Bokuto-san, doesn't meet your standards you are forbidden from seeking revenge against your master, Kuroo." He paused for a breath, "you do know how to write, right? Also, you'll have to learn how to read lips. That's all! At this time I'd like to collect the fee~" he passed the contract to Akaashi's hands to sign. He didn't read it and signed the sheet to get rid of it.

"... I've signed it. Now wー" his voice trailed off as Kuroo thrust a tentacle equipped with a razor blade down his throat, cutting his vocal cords. At this time Akaashi was convinced he would never hear his voice again.

"Time for some magic!" He grabbed a blank straw doll and wrote Bokuto Koutarou on the head. He gave the doll to another tentacle and, with the others, grabbed many jars throwing many guesstimated amounts into a cauldron centered in his cave. He grabbed a wooden spoon and mixed the ingredients. The consistency of the liquid was that of tar and the color was retched.

The tentacle with the doll was brought back to the cauldron and he placed it very carefully into the center. Thirty seconds after soaking it in the mixture, the doll floats up out of the cauldron into the air and starts to spin, larger and larger turning to solid colors. A dark green tail becomes real as it spins out like an unwound spring. Short black and white hair puffs out of the top. The arms come out and the spinning slows to a quarter of the speed it was before. Bokuto is alive again and he doesn't look like he's been ravaged by the events of today. 

_Bokuto-san! I missed you!_ Akaashi speaks without sound and embraces the man who seems to show an emotion of joy. After some time there is something getting hotter and bigger on his chest that isn't Bokuto's heat. Rather it's blood, and lots of it. Akaashi looks to Bokuto's chest and sees a sword through it. The sword slashes down and exits just as it had painfully entered. The blood gushes into the adjacent water surrounding the two and Akaashi tries to stop the bleeding but there's just too much blood to stop. The water in the cave soon fills with it. Kuroo wipes his katana clean and sheathes it. Bokuto's life once again ceases to continue. The second death of Bokuto leaves Akaashi with nothing.

"You never said I couldn't kill him myself~" Kuroo sneaks out of the shelter grinning like a cat as the silent screams cascade throughout the enclosure. His laughter louder than Akaashi's silent despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with Kuroo's French speaking bits (google translate's a bitch to use). Hope you liked the angst. Might write more sad stuff to get more of a better feel for it.

**Author's Note:**

> (wow. I used a lot of italics...) Comment if you liked/enjoyed it!!!! If you can, please give me some feedback???


End file.
